Taking Over Me
by Lola-2011
Summary: Cesar Faison kidnaps Holly. Robert comes to the rescue.
1. Chapter 1

Taking Over Me

Chapter: 1

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

March 2nd 1992

Cesar Faison paced back and forth in the dimly lit, damp, cold warehouse. He was finally going to have Robert Scorpio exactly where he wanted him. Anna was stashed away safe and sound aboard his yacht that was docked the Port Charles marina and he knew that Scorpio couldn't and wouldn't resist playing hero. Which was precisely the reason he grabbed yet another distraction for Robert.

He slowly stalked across the room. "What's going through that pretty little head of yours?" he asked. "You look so deep in thought." When he received response he threaded his fingers through her thick, dark, curly hair and yanked backwards, causing her to cry out. "Come on, Holly. It will be so much easier for you if you just cooperate with me."

Holly flinched away from his touch. "Don't touch me!" she yelled. Faison had kidnaped her in the middle of the night, breaking Robert and Sean's security system and then brought her to the abandon warehouse, tying her to the cold metal chair.

Faison raked his hand through her hair and then brought it up to gently caress her face. "I know what you were thinking." he told her. "You were thinking about Robert weren't you? Rather or not he's going to come and rescue you or not. So what have you decided? Do you think that you mean enough to him that he could be distracted enough to stop looking for the mother of his child to come and rescue you?"

"I don't need to be rescued!"

"Really?" he laughed. "Do you honestly think that you can get out of this all by yourself? You may be a con artist but no one is that good."

"You already have what you want." she said. "Why can't you just go?"

"Because that's not the way it works, Holly." Faison replied. "It's all part of the game and the game isn't over yet. I have several things planned for Scorpio's demise and it starts with you."

"What ever you have planned for me you can forget, Faison." Holly told him. "Robert will come after Anna and he will come after Robin, but he won't come after me. You're wasting your time."

"Are you trying to distract me?" he asked. "Because it's not working. Do you honestly think I would have wasted my time on you if I knew I wasn't going to get what I want in return? My plans are foolproof and Scorpio hasn't been able to stop me before now and he will never be able to now."

"He's not going to come after me!" she insisted. "He has a whole other life that doesn't include me and hasn't in a very long time."

"Do you honestly believe that the almighty Robert Scorpio is going to just leave you here with me to die?" he asked. "I believe that would tarnish his very shiny, impressive reputation."

"I'm sure he'll send someone after me, but he won't come himself."

Faison shook his head. "I left specific instructions." he replied. "And those instructions are for Robert and noone else."

"What makes you think he'll come to get me?" she asked.

"Because I told him I'd kill you if he didn't come himself and completely alone." he explained. "I told you I had a foolproof plan."

Holly just looked at him blankly. "Its been hours." she pointed out. "He's not coming, at least not by himself."

"Well if he doesn't then you'll know the truth won't you, Holly?" he asked. "That Anna is the only woman Robert has ever loved, the love of his life, and you don't matter at all. You never really did." he said, knowing that his words were having an effect on her. "You were just a way to pass the days whilst he was waiting on Anna."

"If you already know the truth, Faison, then why do you have me?"

"Scorpio likes a challenge." Faison said. "And you and I both know that he'll show up."

"And if he doesn't?" she challenged.

"Then I'm going to kill you." he said simply.

"Then kill me." she replied, unfazed by his threats. "Because you and I both know that I'm not leaving this warehouse alive."

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Taking Over Me

Chapter: 2

Rating: PG

"Then kill me." Holly replied, unfazed by his threats. "Because you and I both know that I'm not leaving this warehouse alive."

"Don't you have any faith in Robert?" he asked. "You don't think he'll swoop down and rescue you?"

"I have faith in Robert." she insisted. "I know that he'll do the right thing and rescuing me isn't the right thing."

"He'll be here." Faison said calmly. "Just give him some time."

"I don't need or want to be rescued." she told him. "So either let me go or kill me."

Faison smiled. "Well one thing is for certain." he said. "I'm not letting you go."

"Then I guess you're going to have to kill me." she challenged yet again. "The only thing Robert is worried about right now is finding Anna, he's not going to let some trivial thing like his ex-wife stand in the way."

"You keep saying that." he said. "But we both know that Scorpio is going to burst through those doors any moment now and try to take control of everything."

"You're wasting your time." Holly insisted.

A loud sequence of loud sounds echoed throughout the empty warehouse. "Faison!" Robert yelled out. "Where the hell are you?!" he asked. "This better be good!" He rounded the corner to find Holly tied to a chair and Faison standing with a triumphant smile plastered across his sinister face.

"Hello, Scorpio." Faison said. "I'm so glad you made it to our little gathering."

Robert immediately went for Holly. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Don't." he warned, pulling a gun into view. "If you take one more step then I'll kill her right now." he said as he aimed the gun toward Holly. "You wouldn't want that would you?"

"Just tell me what you want." Robert said. "I'll do anything you want, just let her go."

"I'm sorry, Scorpio." Faison smiled. "It's not going to work like that."

"Fine." he agreed. "I'll play by your rules, just tell me what you want."

He walked around the chair where he had Holly tied up. "Don't come any closer Scorpio." he said as he began untying her hands. "We're going to do this on my terms, not your's."

"I'll do whatever you want."

Faison leaned down and whispered in Holly's ear before he pulled away and then she got up from the chair. "Go to him." he commanded, pushing her in Robert's direction.

Robert reached out to Holly, drawing her into his arms. She flinched at his touch but nevertheless allowed him to wrap his arms around her. "Are you okay?" he asked her. "Did he hurt you?"

"No." she answered. "I'm fine, but you need to get out of here, he'll kill you if you don't."

"I'm not leaving you here with him." he promised.

Holly looked up at him with tears glistening in her eyes. "Go." she breathed out. "You've walked into a trap and if you don't leave now you're not going to get out alive."

Robert gently wiped away a few fallen tears. "I'm going to get us out of here I promise."

She pushed him away from her. "I want you to go." she told him. "You have to find Anna. Robin can't grow up without her mother, you have to go."

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to him. "I can't leave you here!"

"You don't have a choice!" she cried. "Please, I want you to go."

"He can't leave yet." Faison chimed in. "Not before the fun begins. You do want to play the game don't you Scorpio? You want to have Holly and Anna don't you?"

"Just tell me what to do." Robert said, calmly.

Faison walked over closer to them. "You see, the game wouldn't be fun if both Holly and Anna died. I need one to take with me. One to turn against you. One to make mine. So here's the first part of the game, I'm going to make Anna believe that you are having an affair with Holly, here, so she won't pine away for you. Anna will see you for the bastard you really are."

Faison put down his gun and picked up the camera that set on one of the crates in front of him. "I want you to do exactly what I say." he told them. "If not then they game will be over and you'll lose."

"Fine." Robert agreed. "What you do want us to do?"

"The two of you are going to kiss." he instructed as he got his camera ready. "And I want it to look real and convincing or you lose this part of the game."

Robert looked at Faison and then at Holly. "Okay." he said, willing to agree to anything in order to get them out of this alive. He look down into Holly's eyes for a few long seconds before moving his open mouth to softly cover hers. It was the first time he had kissed his wife in years.

Holly kissed him back, slowly and softly as the flashbulb went off in the distance. She knew that this would be the last time her lips would ever touch his. She wasn't going to make it out a alive, but she was hoping and praying that he would. He was all that mattered, he was her heart and her soul, even if she couldn't tell him.

She pulled away from their kiss and looked up into his eyes. "You should go now." she said. "Faison has what he wants."

Faison smiled, wickedly. "That I do." he replied. "And these pictures are going to leave Anna heartbroken and I'll be there to pick up the pieces." he said as he put the camera back on top of the crates and reached for his gun. "Now for the next part of the game." he said as he brought the gun up and aimed it in their direction.

"You don't want to do this, Faison." Robert said slowly. "It doesn't have to be like this."

"It's the only." he replied. "It's my way. I think I'm going to kill her first, that way you can watch her die."

Robert pushed Holly behind him. "I can't let you do that."

"Oh, no?" Faison asked. "Can I do this?" he asked, quickly moving the aim of his gun toward Robert and swiftly pulling the trigger.

Holly tried her damndest to push Robert out of the way in time, but she knew that wasn't possible so she did the only thing she could think of. She stepped in front of him and the gun.

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Taking Over Me

Chapter: 3

Rating: PG

Robert watched in absolute horror as Holly took the bullet meant for him, head on. It happened so fast and there was nothing he could do to stop it. The only thing he could so was catch her falling body and lower her gently to the warehouse floor. "Holly?" he called out softly, taking his handkerchief out of pocket and applying it over her wound. "It's going to be okay." he said, trying to convince her as well as himself. "I'm going to get you help."

He looked up to find them alone. Faison had vanished. Not wanting to waste a moments time he quickly called for help, hoping and praying that she could hold on long enough. He pulled her into his lap, continuing to apply pressure over the bullet wound in her chest. "Holly?" he called out, tears springing forward in his eyes. "Can you hear me?"

Her eyes fluttered open. "Robert." she said softly. "Are you...okay?"

"Yes." he answered. "Why did you do that? Why did you step in front of me like that?"

"Don't you know?" she asked. "I love you."

Robert couldn't stop the tears from falling. Holly lay bleeding before him and he knew that she wasn't going to be able to hold on for much longer. Damn Faison. He would pay for this. He gently brushed her hair back away from her face. "Holly, my wonderful Holly." he whispered to her. "I love you. I love you in a way that I've never loved any other woman."

Holly smiled, faintly, as she remembered the first time that they had made love. "Robert, I've made so many...mistakes." she said weakly. "I was only thinking of you and your happiness."

"I know, luv." he said. "I love you." he told her again. "Everything's going to be okay." Robert looked down at his hand that covered her wound. She was losing far too much blood. Deep down he knew that the next few minutes he spent with her were precious, but he didn't want to believe it. He wanted to hold out for hope.

"I want you to be happy, Robert." she said, feeling weaker and weaker by the second. "Promise me you'll be happy."

He looked down into her dark eyes. "I will." he promised. Holly was so pale and he pressed down on his hand harder hoping to slacken the bleeding.

She called out in pain. "That makes it worse." she whispered.

Robert lifted his hand up slightly. "How's this?" he asked. "Is this better?"

"Yes." she breathed out.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked her.

"Just hold me." she said, knowing that these were going to be her last few moments. She wanted to spend them in the safety and security of Robert's loving embrace. Should would do anything to protect Robert. Anything. Even give her own life.

"You shouldn't have been shot." he said, softly. "It should have been me."

Holly moved her hand up to gently touch his face. "You have so much to live for." she whispered. "I had nothing."

He took her hand in his and placed a kiss against the palm. "That's not true."

"Robert, I love you." she said softly. "I would do anything for you."

"Just rest." he whispered. "I'll won't let you go. I promise."

Holly was finding it more and more difficult to breathe. She could feel herself slipping away into the darkness, into the unknown. She could still feel Robert hold her and he was talking, she knew he was but she couldn't make out what he was saying. Everything kept getting darker and darker until there was nothing.

It was if he could feel the life draining from her body, he pulled her closer and closer to him, cradling her in his arms. "Holly, don't leave me." he cried. "I can't live without you, again. It would destroy me all over again and I'd never be able to get over it."

The very moment Holly became limp in his arms he struggled to breathe. Every bit of hope he had since she reappeared in his life vanished. He lost the only woman he had ever truly loved with every fiber of his being. He could feel his entire life crashing down around him all over again, but for some reason it hurt worse this time that it had in the past. This time Holly was laying in his arms and this time it was all too real, not something he could refuse to accept.

After what felt like ever, Robert pulled back and looked down at her. She looked so peaceful, so angelic as if she were sleeping. The only thing that he could think of was how he failed to protect her. And how she thought that her life was so invaluable, that she had nothing to live for when in fact she had everything. There were so many things that he wanted to do different, starting from the moment he saw her in New York, but it was pointless now. Holly was gone and for real this time. All because she wanted to protect him.

And that's what life and love was all about. Dying for the one you love. Dying a thousand deaths for the one you love would be devotion but dying once would always suffice.


	4. Chapter 4

Taking Over Me

Chapter: 4

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

When the EMT's arrived on the scene it was too late. Robert was cradling Holly's fragile body as close to his as he possibly could, crying in to her long, dark, flowing hair. He absolutely refused to let go of her. He felt as though his heart and soul had been ripped out and that he would never be able to recover.

After what felt like forever, Robert gently lifted her into his arm and placed her on the stretcher the paramedics had brought in. He accompanied her all the way to the hospital and sat numbly as Tiffany and Sean tried to comfort him. But they were of no help and within a few moments Robert was sitting in dim light, apologizing over and over again to Holly.

She would haunt him for the rest of his miserable life. He would die seeing her face, feeling her last breath. Life was so damn unfair. Everything that he laid awake at night thinking about, all the endless possibilities of what could have happened between them was forever lost. Ripped away from him all because of Cesar Faison and his obsession with Anna. He felt that it was his duty to protect Holly. He had failed.

His entire world had stopped the moment Holly took her last breath. He handed over the Faison investigation and resigned as Police Commissioner of Port Charles. Everything that had mattered, everything that counted for something had suddenly become void. Robert sat on the private plane, awaiting somewhat patiently as he escorted Holly back to Australia. Back to their home.

February 5th 1986

Holly walked from room to room of the empty house with Robert following behind. "So what do you think?" he asked. "Do you like it?"

She quickly whirled around to face him. "I think it's absolutely perfect." she said, beaming. "This is the house I want."

"But, Holly, this is only the second one we've looked at." he pointed out. "We have a whole list of houses on the list. We can take our time."

"I think the rest of the houses would be a waste of time." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want this house to be our home. I love the gardens out front and the fireplace in the livingroom and there's four bedrooms."

He leaned forward and softly kissed her lips. "Why do you think we need four bedrooms?"

"Well, you and I will take one." she started. "And then the remaining three can be for our future children."

"You want three children?" he asked.

"Yes." she smiled. "Two boys and a girl."

"When did you decide this?"

"I had months to think about things whilst you were still in Port Charles." she said. "Unless you don't want three. Is three children too many? Not what you envisioned?"

Robert smiled. "I think three is perfect."

"Well, now that we've established that four bedrooms are perfect, do you like the house?" she asked. "Could you picture us living here?"

"Absolutely."

A Week Later

Robert was utterly exhausted from an entire day of unpacking and moving in. He collapsed against the unmade bed, his entire body was tense. He needed a sauna.

"Robert?" Holly called out. "Aren't you going to join me?"

"Are you in the tub?"

"No." she answered. "I'm heading for the sauna."

His ears immediately perked up. "The sauna?" he repeated. "We have a sauna?" He quickly jumped up out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. Holly was standing up against the door, in a towel, waiting on him. "When did we get a sauna?"

"I had in installed right after we signed the papers for the house." she replied. "I wanted it to have all the comforts of our old home, our first home, whilst being ready to accommodate a new stage of our married life."

"I love you." he said as he brushed his lips over hers. "You've thought of everything."

"Yes I have." she said as she held up the bottle into view. "Even champagne."

"Well, then we should move our party into the sauna." he said as he began to quickly strip down. "I wouldn't want our champagne to get flat."

"I have a feeling that's not going to happen."

Robert reached forward and ripped the towel off of her. "You're not going to need this."

Holly smiled. "Oh, so it's like that?"

"Exactly like that." he said as he opened the sauna door and pushed her inside. "I think could create a little steam of our own."

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

Taking Over Me

Chapter: 5

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

St. Valentine's Day 1986

Robert uncorked the bottle of champagne spewing it absolutely everywhere, including on himself, causing Holly to erupt with laughter. "You think that's funny?" he teased.

"Better you than me, darling." she replied

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her flush against him. "I think we're about even now." he said, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck. "And besides I'm wearing entire too much clothing anyway." He sat the bottle of champagne down on the table and wrapped his arms around her.

"I think I can help with that." Holly slipped her hands down to his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt. "Why be confined when you don't have to be?"

Robert immediately went for the zipper on the back of her dress. "You know, I was thinking the exact same thing." he said, shrugging his shirt off his shoulders and then returning his attention to her dress, pushing the straps off her shoulders and then slowly pushing it down her body. He lifted her up and onto the diningroom table as he placed kisses against her side of her neck.

He kissed up her neck until his mouth was dancing around hers. Not wanting to wait Holly slid her tongue over his bottom lip and then drew it into her warm mouth. Robert pushed her back further against the diningroom table as their tongues continued to tangle together.

"I have an idea." Holly said as she pulled away for air.

"What's that?"

She reached for the bowl of strawberries and whipped creme, pulling it across the diningroom table. She coated the strawberry heavily with whipped creme and then brought it up to her lips, touching the tip of her tongue to the sweet confection. Holly offered him the strawberry, moving it closer and closer to his open mouth only to pull back and suck the whipped creme off herself.

"That wasn't very nice." he replied with a smile.

"No?" she asked, biting in the strawberry. "Then what would be fair?"

Robert reached for the bowl and instead of pulling out a strawberry, he scooped up some whipped creme on his fingers and then smeared it down her neck all the way down between her lace covered breasts.

"I like your idea much better." she replied.

Robert slowly licked his way down her neck to her breasts, collecting every bit of whipped creme along the way. "I knew you would."

Present

Robert smiled to himself as he remember their life together in Australia. They're marriage and love only flourished more, becoming absolutely boundless. Everything was the exact way it was suppose to be. They were together and happy and looking forward to a future filled with love and laughter and the pitter patter of little feet echoing throughout their home.

What he wouldn't give to turn back the clock and make things right. He should have never left Holly behind so that he could go rescue Anna. Going after Anna cost them the rest of their lives together. Holly, hurt and confused, fled to England seeking out the comfort of her family. Holly's deaths, the alleged one and her real one, were entirely his fault and something he would never be able to forgive himself for.

April 1987

Holly was absolutely livid. "What do you mean you're going after Anna?" she asked. "She's a grown woman she can take care of herself."

"Holly, you're being unreasonable!" he said, loudly. "I can't stand back whilst she's in trouble."

"You don't have to stand back, Robert." she replied. "But I'm sure Sean and the others can help her out just fine, she doesn't need you."

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" he asked. "I'm just going to help Anna out and then I'm coming back."

"I don't want you to go, Robert." Holly insisted. "Anna needs to learn to take care of her own problems and not always have someone else fix them for her."

"Holly, I have to go after her!" he yelled. "Anna is the mother of my only child."

She took a few steps backward from Robert. "Oh, I see." she breathed out, fighting the tears that she knew were coming. "Anna counts because she gave you a child and I can't. You think Robin is the only child you're ever going to have."

"That's not what I meant, Holly." he said, softly. "I'm sorry."

"Why don't you just go back to Anna?" she asked. "I'm sure she could give you lots more children."

"Holly..."

"It's fine, Robert!" she yelled. "Go to Port Charles and rescue the mother of your only child!"

"Holly, I didn't mean it like that." he apologized yet again. "I'm sorry. You and I will have children when the time is right. You have to believe that."

"I guess you're going to say that the time hasn't been right for the past six months then, right?" she asked. "Because that's how long its been and I'm still not pregnant."

"Holly, these things take time." he tried to assure her. "Everything is going to be fine."

She swallowed her tears. "You should probably get going." she said. "You don't want to miss your flight."

"I can't leave you like this."

"Of course you can." she replied. "I'll be fine and Anna needs your help. Robin wouldn't have called crying if it wasn't very important. And Robin shouldn't be let down because your grown wife is throwing a tantrum."

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

Taking Over Me

Chapter: 6

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

Robert stepped off the plane in Australia and took a deep breath. He had always hoped that someday he and Holly would return to their home, but this wasn't the way he pictured it. The entire trip was absolutely heartbreaking and now that they were finally home it was only going to get worse.

Robert climbed into the back seat of the limo, trying to take his mind off of things on the ride to the cemetery. Holly's family was going to be at the burial ground. There was no way to escape it. He began to prepare himself to deal with all the crap they were about to sling his way. Not that he didn't deserve it because he did, it was entirely his fault. The limo ride was a long one and he couldn't help but let his mind travel back to happier times.

November 1986

Holly made her way into the front door and dropped all of her shopping bags.. She made her way through the livingroom, down the hallway and into Robert's office. He was sitting behind the computer going over his latest assignment. "Robert?" she called out as she walked inside.

He turned away from his work to face her, giving her his undivided attention. "Yes, luv?" he asked.

"I made a very important decision today." she said.

"Oh?" he sighed. "What was that?"

"Well, I was shopping and I..."

"Oh no, not shopping." he said, a smile spreading across his face. "Shopping and ideas generally don't mix."

Holly smiled brightly. "This is a good idea." she told him. "Possibly my best and I know that you're going to love it."

"I am?" he asked. "Let's here it then."

"I've decided that it's time that we have a baby." she announced.

"What?" he asked, shocked.

Holly smiled. "I want to have a baby." she said, slowly. "I want to have your baby."

He got up from his chair and literally swept her off her feet.

"Robert!" she laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you upstairs." he replied. "I think we should get started right away."

Present

Robert stepped out of the limo and was immediately was bombarded by Holly's uncle Clive. "I hope you're satisfied, Scorpio, you've really done it this time, you've gotten Holly killed!" the old man shouted. "This is entirely your fault!"

He hung his head in defeat. "I'm sorry."

"Is that all you can say?" he asked. "I'm sorry? That doesn't cut it."

"What do you want me to say?" Robert asked, raising his head to look Clive in the eyes. "We both know it was my fault and we both know that I'm going to have to live with it for the rest of my miserable life. So what more could you possibly want from me?"

"At least you can admit your mistakes." Clive said. "But that doesn't redeem you. Bringing Holly here to Australia isn't going to redeem you either. You already broke her heart once, beyond repair, and I don't think it would ever be made whole again had she lived."

"Look, Clive, I don't want to argue with you." he said, firmly. "I just want to bury my wife in peace and if you and the rest of your family are here to cause an uproar you can leave now."

After a rather quiet, brief grave side memorial with Holly's family, Robert headed straight for a local pub. Having to sit through Holly's memorial service in Port Charles had damn near killed him, but to actually watch them lower his beloved wife's body into the ground was much more than he could take. The only thing he could hear in his head was Holly's last words.

"_Robert, I love you."_

"_I would do anything for you."_

And the only thing he could think of was how badly he had screwed up. How he had failed to protect Holly and how he would spend this rest of his life in absolute hell. He loved her more than he had ever loved any woman, in a way that he had never loved any other woman, and yet he still failed to save her life. The moment she drew her last breath in his arms nothing else mattered, everything stopped for him. His entire world had caved in on top of him. His heart shattered.

He don't know how he was able to pick up the pieces and move on before, because this time as was as if he was in a darkened tunnel with no end in sight, no light to guide him on his miserable way. He wanted to drown himself in drink until he no longer recognized himself, until he felt nothing. He wanted to be numb because everything that he was feeling was much too much for him and he knew that he wasn't very gracious in his grief.

Robert got in the limo and headed to the hotel, praying the entire time that the bar was stocked with lots and lots of hard liquor. Once he got there he quickly checked in and hurried to his room the only thing he wanted now was to be alone. Alone with his favorite drink. He opened the door to his room and then shut and locked it behind him. He shed his tie and jacket and went directly for the bar.

As he was opening up a bottle of scotch he heard a knock at the door. "Go away!" he yelled. The obtrusive knocking continued. "Go away!" he yelled again. Frustrated by the sound echoing in his ears he sat down the bottle and stalked over to the door, throwing it open. "What is it?!" The moment he noticed Barry standing on the other side of the door his first impulse was to slam it in his face, but then he noticed that he wasn't alone.

"You and I have to talk." Barry said. "I think you should let me in."

"What did you do?" Robert asked. "Kidnap a child?"

Barry looked down at the child in his arms. "Yes." he replied. "But I didn't kidnap just any child. I kidnaped your child."

tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

Taking Over Me

Chapter: 7

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

"What did you do?" Robert asked. "Kidnap a child?"

Barry looked down at the child in his arms. "Yes." he replied. "But I didn't kidnap just any child. I kidnaped your child."

May 1992

Barry adjusted the sling that his broken arm was cradled in. He sat down on the side of Holly's hospital bed and took her hand tightly in his opposite one."I'm so sorry, luv What was I thinking letting you drive that fast? You should have just hit the damn sheep." he said. "Please wake up, Holly, please luv, wake up."

Hr brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I've talked with your doctors and they said that the swelling in your brain has gone down and you should be waking up soon." he told her. "And the sooner the better. You have so much waiting for you, including a very special surprise. I wanted to wait until you woke up to tell you, but I think if I tell you now it might just make those beautiful brown eyes of yours pop open." he said, softly. "You were wrong, luv, you thought that you and Robert weren't ever going to have a child but you are. You're going to have a baby."

Barry watched Holly intently, but she remained perfectly still, completely unaffected by the news. He silently started crying, it wasn't suppose to happen this way. Life for Holly was suppose to be better and not full of heartache and drama. Holly had finally got exactly what she wanted. A child .But she might not ever wake up to meet him or her.

Present

"Barry." Robert sighed. "What are you talking about?"

"Is that all you can say?" Barry asked. "I've just presented you with some very shocking news and the only thing you can ask me is what am I talking about? You're looking at me like I'm insane."

"Holly and I never had any children." he said, sadly. "And I'm not about to help you with one of your family's wacked out schemes."

"This isn't a scheme." Barry insisted. "Come on I risked my life to get my hands on this child to bring him back where he belongs, with his father. Come on, let me in, at least here me out. I'll explain everything to you, I promise."

Robert reluctantly opened the door, allowing Barry and the sleeping child in his arms inside. "This better be good." he told him. "I don't have time for games."

Barry laid the little boy down on the bed and then followed Robert to the other side of the room. "Barron is your son." he said. "Your son with Holly."

"That's impossible."

"Impossible?" he asked. "Did you not see Barron? He has dark, curly hair and the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen."

Robert looked over at the child and then back at Barry. "Holly would have told me." he said, softly, actually beginning to see what was obviously right in front of him. "It's not possible."

"But it is." Barry insisted. "Look at him, he's the perfect combination of both you and Holly."

"Barry!" Robert said, sternly. "Holly would have told me. She died in my arms. She told me she didn't have anything to live for and she would have lived for her son, she would have. Holly would have told me about our child, it was something she wanted more than anything in the entire world."

"How could Holly have told you about a child she never even knew she had?"

"Are you telling me that Holly's family, your family, kept her child away from her for four years?" he asked, completely outraged. "Because that might be something that I could believe. Your entire family is that twisted."

"Robert, I don't blame you for being angry because you have every right and then some, but I've risked so much bringing Barron to you." he explained. "The family is going to be hot on my trail and you need to decide rather you want to raise your son or not."

He looked over at the little boy, his little boy and then he looked back at Barry. "Your scuzzy family will never touch that child ever again."

Barry smiled. "That's what I was counting on." he said. "Barron deserves so much better than the Durban's could ever give him. He deserves a happy, safe life with his father. I'm just sorry that I couldn't get him away from them sooner."

"Thank you." he replied. "I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you for this."

"Knowing that he's exactly where he belongs is enough." Barry said as he pulled some documents from his coat pocket and laid them down on the table. "Everything you need to know about Barron is in here. And don't worry, the family won't be coming after you, in fact I believe they'll be running in the other direction." he said as he headed for the door. "Just tell him about his mother."

Robert watched as Barry left. He seemed to be frozen in place. His son was only a few feet away from him but he couldn't seem to move. Everything felt to surreal. He couldn't seem to wrap his mind around it.

Barron began to move around on the bed and Robert finally built up enough courage and walked over to where he was sleeping and sat down on the edge of the bed. Just watching him sleep overwhelmed him with emotion. It was a moment that he never though he would experience. He and Holly had a child, a little boy.

His original intention was to get plastered, maybe tell off a few members of Holly's family and then go after Faison full force and make him pay for Holly's death. But now none of that mattered. Watching Barron sleep washed away all of his anger and some of his grief. Even though Holly was gone, she would always live on in their son.

Barron rubbed his eyes and then slowly opened them, adjusting them to the light. He looked up at Robert, watching him intently. "Hello." a little British accent said.

"Hi, Barron." Robert smiled. Barry was right, he was the perfect combination of both him and Holly. His piercing blue eyes and his curly dark hair.

He sat up on the bed. "You're my daddy." he said, bluntly. "The angel in my dream told me."

"What angel?" he asked.

"The pretty one." he replied. "She had brown curly hair."

Robert pulled his wallet out of his jacket pocket and removed a picture of Holly, it was weathered and tattered, but it was his favorite picture and he carried it always. Barron climbed up on his lap and looked at the picture. "That's her!" he said excitedly. "That's my angel."

The End.


End file.
